


1812

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is ready to celebrate the 200th anniversary of the War of 1812. Matthew is not. Written with magicormuggle on Fanfiction.net. Oneshot. I realize the Canadians actually won. It's just a plot bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1812

Alfred barged into his and Mattie's house. "Hey, Mattie! Happy 200th Anniversary of 1812!"

Matthew smiled. "You too, Al." He whispered.

"Can't believe it's been 200 years since I kicked British butt and as a hero!" He laughed.

Mattie squirmed uncomfortably. "Y-yeah."

"What's wrong? It was an awesome victory!"

"Yeah . . . I guess . . ."

"I mean, I saved Canada and all." He laughed again as he sat on the couch.

Matthew frowned slightly and scooted away from him reproachfully. "That's not true and you know it."

Al stopped laughing. "What? It was the last war against the tea drinker. Of course I won!"

"Not that. The part where you saved me."

"What? I'm the hero! Of course I saved you!" Alfred blinked at him and Mattie was silent. "What's wrong?"

Matthew sighed. "Nothing."

"Oh come on, Mattie. Something's wrong." Alfred prodded him but Matthew shook his head, causing Al to sigh. But Matthew stayed silent as he sat by Alfred. "Oh come on, Mattie. Are you mad I saved you from Arty?"

Matthew glared at him. "You didn't save me."

Al tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course I did." Matthew grumbled and went into the kitchen. "Mattie, come on!" Matthew ignored him in favor for gathering ingredients for pancakes, causing the American nation to whine. But Matthew continued ignoring him. Al sighed loudly. "Mattie." He was ignored again. "Please talk to me." Matthew was silent. "Come on, Matt. Talk to me about this. What's wrong?" Matthew's frown deepened as he continued ignoring him. Alfred finally got up and walked behind him, wrapping his arms around him. The Canadian nation sighed and leaned back into him. "Talk to me." Alfred kissed his cheek. "Please?"

"About what?" Matthew put up his hair and began kneading the dough.

"About why you're mad about the War of 1812. Is it because it didn't start until 1814?"

Matthew snorted and glared at the dough. "No. It's because you seem to think that I always need to be rescued like a helpless baby."

"Well, you are my little bro. I need to protect you." Alfred added and Mattie's eye twitched as he pushed away from him. Alfred sighed. "Matt, talk to me."

"I've already tried." Matthew snapped. "You didn't listen. Again."

Alfred held onto him lovingly. "I'm listening. I'm really listening. You don't think it's okay for me to baby you."

"And you didn't rescue me from Father either." Matthew growled.

"Okay, then what happened, Matt? 'Cause I kicked butt!"

"You did. But you didn't save me. I was fine."

"I guess I didn't save you. You're still . . . a . . . colony . . . or whatever. You have the queen on your money, dude." Alfred smirked and Matt rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to say, Matt? I lost the war? Pft!"

"No, I just don't want you to say that you rescued me!"

Alfred sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Matthew nodded once. "Better?" Matthew nodded again. Alfred kissed his cheek. "I really am sorry."

Matthew smiled. "I know." He kissed him gently.

"So what happened during the war?" Al hugged him.

"You won but I was fine on my own."

"Alright. I'm really sorry." Alfred hugged him tighter.

"It's okay." Matt hugged back.

Al smiled. "Glad you can forgive me."

Matt nods. "Of course I can."

"So, there's a new scary movie out. Wanna see it?"

Matt flinched and spoke softly. "No . . .

Alfred sighed. "Okay, Matt . . . What do you want to do?" Matt mumbled something. "What, Matt?"

Matthew blushed furiously. "Can we -" He trailed off.

"Can we . . . what?" Alfred tilted his head and Matt blushed deeper before kissing him hungrily. "Oh!" Alfred smiled and kissed back. "Okay. Love you, bro."

Matthew smiled. "Love you too."


End file.
